This invention relates to a machine for preparing brewed beverages, the machine including a housing with a filter vessel which is rotatable between a brewing water supply station positioned above a support for a beverage pot and an external filling position.
In prior art machines of this type the filter vessel was arranged so as to be rotatable in the machine housing, and the filter vessel was essentially articulated directly to the interior of the machine housing. This results in considerable space problems as concerns interfering components in the machine, and also prevents positioning of the filter vessel on the outside of the machine. It is desirable to have a position for the filter vessel located so far from the exterior of the machine that the filter paper and the material to be extracted can be easily and accurately inserted in the filter vessel. This has not been possible in prior art machinery.